


No Somos Tan Distintos

by DemiMarsUrgo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiMarsUrgo/pseuds/DemiMarsUrgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un solo encuentro, dos palabras cruzadas, pero para Hinata Hyuga era más que eso, era el inicio de una nueva vida, una vida llena de mentiras y secretos pero sobretodo era el inicio de una vida con pasión y amor; todo ello causado por una única persona, Naruto Uzumaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La vida de Hinata Hyuga era simplemente perfecta, su padre la respetaba, asistía la  más prestigiosa escuela de Japón, con la mejores calificaciones, tenía los mejores amigos, y una numerosa cantidad de fans, que la idolatraba, la vida le sonreía y ella siempre contestaba con una más radiante si cabía.

Hinata era una persona vergonzosa y tímida, pero una vez que la conocías te enamorabas completamente de ella, de su majestuosa belleza; poseía un pelo negro como el carbón, una piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos ojos dignos de un Hyuga, tan blancos que se podrían confundir con la propia luna; y de su increíble forma de ser, era amable, fiel a sus amigos, tierna, infantil, imaginativa, valiente, y en ocasiones demasiado emotiva.

Pero  Hinata tenía la firme sensación de que faltaba algo, pero lo que ella no esperaba es que ese algo tuviera nombre y apellidos; y cambiara su vida de pies cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanecía con un sol esplendido en Japón, a las afueras de Tokio, en una enorme mansión, despertaba una joven pelinegra, cuando en ese mismo instante una de sus numerosas sirvientas, venía a despertarla como cada mañana.

\- Hinata- sama, despierte, el desayuno está listo y servido en el comedor y Hiashi-sama la espera para comenzar.

-Sí, ya bajo, en unos minutos estaré lista- aseguraba la joven con voz adormilada.

En unos pocos segundos después el cuarto, el cual era lila; llena de peluches, mientras que las  repleto de grupos de música, se convirtió en un caos, pantalones, camisetas, faldas, calcetines, todo ellos volaban por los aires, para aterrizar en el suelo, o quedarse colgado del dosel de la majestuosa cama central, totalmente desecha.

\- Mierda, mierda; ¿dónde estará?- Hablaba en voz alta, mientras seguía revolviendo el armario.- ¡AH! Aquí está- gritaba mientras se ponía el uniforme de la escuela Byakugan, tenía 15 años y la joven era estudiante de primer año en uno de los mejores institutos del mundo, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad; el uniforme estaba conformado por cuatro piezas principales, una falda entablillada, una simple camisa blanca y por último la chaqueta azul marino, con el emblema de la escuela bordado.

Una vez arreglada totalmente, con el pelo peinado, calcetines hasta la rodilla y la corbata perfectamente anudada y colocada; la joven se dispuso a bajar al comedor para poder tomar el desayuno con su padre, su hermana Hanabi de 12 años y su primo  Neji de su misma edad, el cual había sido adoptado  por Hiashi, hace 5años cuando su padre Hizashi murió en un accidente automovilístico.

\- Buenos días padre- Saludaba Hinata gentilmente para luego tomar asiento donde le correspondía.

\- Buenos días Hinata- devolvía el saludo su padre secamente

\- Hola hermana- Decía  Hanabi otorgándole a la mayor una gran sonrisa, que esta correspondió con gusto

\- Hola Hanabi-chan- Contestaba de manera tierna y dulce.

 

Neji se mantenía en completo silencio, solo abría la boca para comer y beber, pero Hinata estaba convencida de que en poco tiempo pediría (a través de una pizarra o señas) que se le inyectaran los alimentos por vía intravenosa; Neji lleva sin pronunciar una palabra desde hacía un mes e Hinata empezaba a preocuparse de verdad por su primo, algo muy gordo debía de haber pasado.

\- Hinata, dentro de dos días será la fiesta de la empresa, como progenitora debes asistir, recuerda que tu obligación es estar impecable y transmitir una buena impresión a los accionistas y socios.- Decía su padre, un poco mandón pero con muy buena intención, solo quería lo mejor para su empresa, ¿Quién lo culparía?; Ella no desde luego.

Hinata sería la próxima presidenta de la empresa familiar, Hyuga Inc.; la empresa constructora más importante de Japón. Terminaría el instituto con mayoría de excelentes, luego asistiría a la universidad de Tokio cursando empresariales para luego convertirse en la líder de la empresa; todo el plan  había sido milimétricamente calculado, creo que también habían calculados horarios de asistencia al baño, por su padre y demás socios minoritarios para que en un futuro la empresa se mantuviera como líder del sector.

Como es evidente nadie consultó las decisiones a Hinata, simplemente se la encadenó a un futuro, que no se asemejaba para nada a lo que ella mas anhelaba, ser fotógrafa, en más de una ocasión Hinata había insinuado lo magnifico que sería dedicarse a la fotografía, pero en todos las ocasiones lo único que ganaba era una fuerte reprimenda por parte de su padre, que consideraba ese tipo de profesión incierta y poco fiable, llegando incluso amenazarla con echarla de la familia Hyuga si volvía a mencionar cualquier tipo de camino alternativo, al que había diseñado con tanto esmeró y dedicación, por ello la joven dejó de insistir en cambiar su futuro pasando a ser mejor valorada por su padre que la consideraba una mujer madura y seria, digna hija de su padre, el gran promotor constructor, Hiashi-sama.

Después de haber desayunado, Hinata recogió su bolsa y salió dirección a la escuela, junto a su primo que como novedad se mantenía callado, Hinata respetaba su huelga de palabras así que en un principio no dijo nada al respecto pero habiendo recorrido la mitad del camino, la joven estaba desesperada casi rozando la histeria, y mira que ella era chica de pocas palabras pero que su primo la sacaba de quicio, un segundo más sin abrir la boca y acabaría en un manicomio. Así pues nuestra ingeniosa protagonista, ideó el mejor jamás inventado para hacer hablar a su querido primito, iniciar una conversación, por favor señores otorguémosle un premio nobel.

\- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Un nuevo día! ¡Estoy impaciente!- Gritó inesperadamente la pelinegra, dando como resultado que su primo se sobresaltara y la mirara con los ojos casi desorbitados.- ¿No estás emocionado?- preguntó de una manera dulce y tierna al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

-…-

Ni una sola palabra salió de los labios del chico

\- ¿No ti-tienes ganas de ve-ver a Matsuri o a Sasame?- volvió a preguntar, la ojiblanca, aunque empezaba a flaquear y eso se notaba cuando la pequeña Hinata comenzaba a tartamudear; pero no esta vez no se rendiría- _te haré hablar Neji, ya lo verás, Hinata Hyuga no se rinde-_ pensaba esta para darse ánimos.

-…-

\- Me han pre-preguntado por ti, parecían im-impacientes de verte- seguía

-…-

-¡Oh! ¿Qué pa-pasa te has can-cansado de ellas?

-…-

-Tranquilo, encontrarás otras a-amiguitas con la que divertirte- Insistía la chica- Aunque no esté de acuerdo  con ese tipo de relación en la que juegas con la chicas simplemente para tu propio disfrute, es como si no respetaras sus sentimientos- continuaba criticando la forma de relacionarse su primo con la mujeres, a sus 15 jóvenes años había pasado gran parte de los últimos 2 años entre las faldas de muchas chicas.

-…-

Silencio, únicamente silencio es lo que recibiría de su primo, pero no se daría por vencida, conseguiría que de esa boquita, que tantos suspiros ha arrancado, pronunciaría una palabra y ella sería la primera en escucharla, pero no sería hoy y tal vez tampoco mañana, pero lo conseguiría.

Hinata y Neji, llegaban a la escuela, su primo se fue por su cuenta sin ni siquiera despedirse (con un gesto habría bastado) e Hinata  se convertía en una jirafa para poder encontrar a sus amigos entre todo el tumulto de gente que ocupaba la entrada al lugar, pero nada, no daba con…

\- ¡Hinata-chaaaaan!- Cuando la joven se giró para atender al grito, era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en suelo, con su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, encima mientras este le lamia los mofletes y la estrujaba contra él- ¿Qué tal, tomatito?- ese era su apodo, Kiba se lo había puesto cuando se conocieron en la guardería, al morderle este sus sonrojadas mejillas, que se asemejaban a un tomatito maduro, por su ya casi superado complejo de perro.

\- Ki-Kiba-kun me ahogas- intentaba decir la muchacha con voz ronca por el esfuerzo; Hinata amaba a Kiba, como amigo claro, pero a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, siempre la abrazaba, manoseaba, besaba (no en los labios) o simplemente avergonzaba, delante de todo el mundo, le encanta verla sufrir, ver como su perfecta piel blanca se teñía de un rojo pasión que muchos pintalabios envidiaban. 

\- Buenos días Hinata- saludaba Shino Aburame, su otro mejor amigo, este era un poco siniestro le gusta llevar cara la cubierta, aunque Hinata creía que le daba un aire misterioso, siempre llevaba  la capucha de su chaqueta, cubriéndole el pelo negro; a Shino lo conocían de hace relativamente poco, pero un día ocurrió, simplemente Shino entró en su vida para quedarse permanentemente, tanto que  para Hinata y Kiba ya era indispensable, no podían vivir sin él, los calmaba solo con su presencia, y aunque no hablara mucho, cuando lo hacía era realmente útil, vamos se había convertido en una extremidad más de los dos chicos.

\- Hola chicos, no sabéis cuanto os he extrañado- dijo ya de pie y totalmente liberada de los brazos, fuertes y protectores de Kiba, había que reconocer que el chico era atractivo (no el tipo de Hinata, pero atractivo) poseía un pelo castaño claro y corto y unos ojo marrones que a Hinata le encantaban; en ese instante la campana sonó indicando que empezaría las clases- ¡Venga chicos, qué emoción! ¡Primera clase de la mañana allá vamos!

-Sí, pero… ¿dónde está Neji, no iba a venir contigo?- Preguntó Kiba extrañado de no ver cerca al primo normalmente sobreprotector, de su tomatito.

\- Se ha ido antes de encontrarme con vosotros, a lo mejor ha ido a ver a sus amigas, con suerte a ellas si las habla- Se lamentaba la pelinegra

\- ¡Oh! A  sí que es verdad, lo que nos contaste; Neji, el conquistador, se quedó mudo- Dijo el castaño de manera divertida para luego comenzar a reírse solo- Venga chicos, es gracioso- Se justificaba tras haber captado la miradas de reproche de sus dos amigos.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, será algo momentáneo, o simplemente fue testigo de algo tan atroz que el  shock que le produjo fue tan grande que su habla se ha paralizado- Dijo Shino, para “calmar” a Hinata, aunque lo que consiguió fue dejar a sus dos amigos paralizados, pensando en las posibilidades atroces que dejaron a Neji mudo.

\- Si, seguro que se le pasa, ahora démonos prisa o aquí la princesa Hyuga, es capaz de descuartizarnos por llegar tarde a clase- Habló el Inuzuka, intentando quitar hierro al asunto- ¿Verdad princesa?

Princesa, para ellos era la princesa Hyuga, la chica más maravillosa del mundo, guapa, atractiva, inteligente, alegre, modesta; simplemente un espécimen perfecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese mismo instante, el centro del la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio, despertaba un apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules, tras oír los gritos y golpes provenientes del exterior de la casa.

\- ¡Joder, Naruto, abre la puerta de una puta vez!- Se distinguía entre la multitud de blasfemias que llegaban a los oídos del rubio.

Naruto se levantó de la enorme cama, para luego sonreír de medio lado y soltar una carcajada al ver a la hermosa mujer rubia que dormía en el otro lado de la cama siendo únicamente cubierta por un fina sábana blanca, el hombre que estaba completamente desnudo se vistió con unos calzoncillos que estaban tirados por el suelo; después se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Cómo no abras la puerta en un segundo, te juro que tiro la puerta abajo!

\- ¡¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa, Sasuke?!- Gritó el joven rubio, al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Sasuke, su supuesto mejor amigo, el apuesto joven, era alto, tan alto como el propio Naruto; y poseía el pelo color azabache y los ojos tan negros como la propia oscuridad, y una tez blanquecina que contrastaba con la morena piel del rubio.

Estos dos se conocían de toda la vida, habían crecido juntos, pero siempre estaban discutiendo, insultándose, peleándose; aún así se defendían y eran los mejores amigos, prácticamente inseparables; Sasuke y Naruto eran polos opuestos, no solo físicamente, Sasuke era calmado y algo pesimista en cambio Naruto era un chico hiperactivo, quizás demasiado hiperactivo; y siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, pero había una cosa en la que eran iguales, siempre luchaban, por lo que les parecía injusto.

-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?!- Gritaba el pelinegro a todo pulmón- hoy son las entrevistas para las nuevas chicas del local número nueve, y se suponía que íbamos a supervisarlas, vamos vístete, comienzan en una hora.

-¿Hoy eran las entrevistas?- preguntó-Perdona se me había olvidado, estaba un poco ocupado- Dijo riéndose y señalando a la chica, que comenzaba a despertarse, en la cama.

\- ¡¿Pero tú que tienes en la cabeza?! ¿Serrín?- Decía Sasuke dándole un golpe en la frente al rubio-¿Esa es Shion?- preguntó ya más calmado, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento divertido por parte de Naruto- ¿En serio te has acostado, con una de tus propias prostitutas?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

La despampánate rubia salía del baño completamente vestida con un corto vestido de lentejuelas negras, se dirigía a la salida dedicando a los dos hombres parados en la entrada un brillante sonrisa y dándole al rubio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió del apartamento en silencio.

Después de que Naruto hubiera desayunado, se vistió, con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta naranja con las zapatillas del mismo color, le encantaba el color naranja, era divertido, juvenil, vivo, llamativo; le definía por completo, igual que Sasuke que su seriedad, madurez y perfección eran transmitidos por camisas blanca con trajes de color negro.

\- En serio eres un cabeza hueca- soltó de repente  Sasuke- Tienes que empezar a ser más maduro y serio.

\- ¿Quieres que sea como tú?- preguntó

\- No estaría mal

\- No, paso, prefiero no convertirme en un amargado-

\- No es ser amargado, es poder hacerte cargo de “esto”, no es un juego de niños.

\- Lo sé, llevo en “esto”, tanto como tú, desde los 17 años.

\- Si y ahora tienes 24 y seguimos igual, dudo que Jiraiya nos dejara al cargo para mantenernos donde estábamos. No sé si seré un amargado pero lo que sí sé es que si queremos conseguir nuestra meta hay que ser conscientes a lo que nos enfrentamos, y esto no es un estúpido juego de estrategia, aquí si nos jugamos nuestras vidas.

\- Lo sé, Sasuke tranquilo conseguiremos nuestra venganza.

\- Espero que así sea, ya estamos llegando al local.

El coche en el que iban paró en un oscuro callejón, donde simplemente había una sucia puerta de hierro, donde justo encima colgaba un cartel donde decía club con letras luminosas de color rosa.

Los dos hombres entraron al local, donde se encontraba una mujer con el pelo rosa, esta se dio la vuelta para rodear a los chicos en un efusivo abrazo, al que el rubio respondió inmediatamente igual de cariñoso y el otro chico se mantuvo callado y con cara de molestia.

-¡Por fin llegaron! Se tardaron bastante ¿Dónde estaba?- Preguntó la chica del pelo rosa, ella era Sakura, la mejor amiga de Sasuke y Naruto ; pero también era su mano derecha en el negocio.

\- Estábamos en mi casa Sakura-chan- Dijo el ojiazul- me quedé dormido- continuó con una enorme sonrisa y una mano en la nuca.

\- Bueno lo importante es que estáis aquí, las chicas están todas sólo falta una pero empezaremos ya. Porque no supervisáis desde la sala negra- La sala negra era el despacho lleno de papeles ficheros, una mesa y dos simples sillas pero no era un simple despacho lo que lo hacía espacial era el cristal-espejo, que comunicaba con el bar donde en ese instantes se encontraba Sakura con la chicas, desde allí contemplarían las entrevistas y sopesarían la mejor decisión.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron en el despacho, se sentaron y esperaron a que las entrevistas finalizaran.

Después de 3 largas horas, la entrevistas acabaron y las 4 chicas que se habían presentado ya se habían ido; era la hora de comer y se hizo saber por el rugido hambriento del joven rubio.

\- ¡Genial! ¡A comer! El Ichiraku queda cerca iré  a comprar algo de comer. ¿Sakura-chan querrás ramen?- preguntó el escandaloso rubio, impaciente por poder comer ramen la cual era su comida favorita y más aún si era ramen del Ichiraku.

¡BAAM!

La puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando ver en el umbral un a una chica joven pelirroja, con el pelo totalmente revuelto, y ojos de igual color los cuales vestían una gafas demasiado serias.

La chica vestía un aburrido traje compuesto de una chaqueta gris abierta que dejaba ver la camisa negra de debajo y que también tenía los primeros botones desabrochados pudiéndose apreciar el inicio de sus pechos y como eran cubiertos por un sujetador negro; llevaba una falda del mismo color arrugada por las rodilla dejando ver un agujero en la medias color carne y una pequeña mancha de sangre, en su perfecta piel blanca. El conjunto de la joven culminaba con los zapatos de tacón bajo negros y un maletín de cuero marrón que llevaba el emblema de la universidad de Tokio.

Las tres personas del local miraron a la joven intrusa impactados por su poca delicadeza y el aspecto desastroso que llevaba esta.

\- Me… me daríais un vaso de agua… por favor- Decía la joven jadeando

Sakura le llevo a la joven el vaso que había pedido y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla que anterior mente ocupaba ella, la cual estaba entre los dos hombres en una de las mesa justo delante del escenario del local.

\- Soy Karin, venía porque necesitaban prostitutas para este local ¿no?- Dijo, los otros tres se quedaron impresionados, la chica era muy directa

\- Si, es aquí, ¿estás interesada?- Habló amablemente Sakura

\- Si, sino lo estuviera no hubiera venido corriendo desde la universidad, hasta uno de los barrios más alejados, con  tacones, y falda.

\- Sobre eso ¿por qué has venido así vestida?- Preguntó la pelirrosa

\- Estudio derecho, y hoy hemos hecho una simulación de un juicio, así es como visten los abogados- dijo señalando sus ropas

-¿Aburridos?- Dijo intentando ser gracioso el rubio

-Exacto- Dijo cortante

\- ¿Quieres ser prostituta?-Volvió a preguntar Sakura

\- No es el sueño de mi vida, pero me acaban de despedir de la cafetería donde trabajaba y el alquiler y la matrícula de la universidad no se pagan solas ¿sabe?

\- Lo sabemos, pero no te veo hecha para este trabajo; es decir, eres contestona, demasiado seria y no pareces tener don de gentes- Dijo el pelinegro que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

\- Puede que sea así, pero yo creía que a las prostitutas se les pagaba por follar y nunca he tenido ninguna queja al respecto.

\-  ¿Ah no?

\- No, pero si no se fía de mí, ¿por qué no me prueba?- Dijo la pelirroja con voz coqueta, mirando al hombre pelinegro de arriba abajo, que mirándolo bien no estaba nada mal, delgado pero fuerte, y además tenía esos ojos negros tan penetrantes que habían capturado a la chica pelirroja desde el principio.

En ese momento rojo y negro se encontraron liberando entre ellos una guerra, de la cual dependería el curso del universo, una batalla a vida o muerte; y ninguno de los oponentes estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por el otro.

Sasuke no apartaría la mirada, esa chica tenía algo, que mantenía sus ojos completamente quietos, no tenía poder sobre ellos; no eso no podía ser, nunca al gran Sasuke Uchiha una mujer le había afectado tanto; jamás se había dejado dominar por nadie y menos por una fémina, el no perdería.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, entre los dos luchadores se levantaba una cortina de furia, cólera y rabia; las otras dos personas presentes en el local simplemente miraban el enfrentamiento estupefactos, había que poner fin a esa estúpida batalla.

\- Bien, bien; déjenlo ya, Karin te damos las gracias sopesaremos tu solicitud, pero antes que nada te diré que en este trabajo la discreción lo es todo, nada de preguntas solo trabajas.

\- Si, no sé qué tipo de preguntas tendría que hacer.

\- Perfecto, con eso está todo dicho, te tendremos en cuenta, te puedes marchar.

\- Vale, gracias- Y con eso la pelirroja salió del lugar con paso firme.

Y solo quedaron tres personas en completo silencio.

GRRRR

Sonó el estomago del rubio, por todo el vacío local

\- Iré a por el ramen- Dijo el ojiazul emocionado por ir a por su preciado ramen.

Y solo quedaron dos en un horrible  e incomodo silencio.

\- Pensaste mi proposición del otro día- Habló primero la ojiverde rompiendo el silencio

\- Sakura ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, lo siento.

\- Vamos Sasuke- le rogó acariciando la mono del pelinegro que estaba sobre la mesa, este no la aparto, directamente no reaccionó al tacto de la chica- Soy de las pocas personas que os conocen, se vuestro secreto.

\- Sakura, nuestra identidad no es un secreto, simplemente hay poca gente que nos reconoce, e incluso hay gente que ignora nuestra existencia.

\- Si, pero…

\- No, este tema está zanjado; no hay más que hablar.

\- Oh Sasuke, y que pasa con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué nosotros Sakura? No existe un nosotros, las cosas ocurren y lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo, aparte de no volverse a repetir, no creo un lazo más fuerte que la amistad que nos une a Naruto, a ti y a mí, ¿entendido?-Frío así sonó la voz del pelinegro a decir esas crueles palabras a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Vete a la mierda Sasuke, eres un cabrón.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el local.

**.**

**.**

Naruto se dirigía al Ichiraku’s ramen, su restaurante favorito, para el servían el mejor ramen que jamás había probado, las manos de Teuchi, el dueño hacían maravillas con aquellos fideos.

El restaurante estaba situado en una de las pequeñas callejuelas de los suburbios de Tokio, donde también abundaban los locales de alterne, bastantes de ellos de su propiedad; cuando llegó al sitio en cuestión, era un local muy pequeño típico restaurante tradicional japonés, atravesó la cortina que hacía la función de puerta y se adentró en lugar.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!- Dijo un chica castaña con melodiosa voz al oír a un cliente entrar- ¡Oh! ¡Naruto, eres tú! Papá ha venido Naruto- Dijo la joven de ojos marrones emocionada por la visita del chico.

El restaurante era pequeño y carecía de mesas simplemente una barra con taburetes altos detrás se encontraba la joven castaña

En ese momento solo había una mujer, parecía alta y llevaba ropa de bastante buena calidad, o eso parecía, la mujer tenía el pelo azul; _raro color, seguramente sea teñido,_ pensaba el joven rubio

Un hombre con el pelo canoso salió de lo que parecía se la cocina, el hombre salía con una enorme sonrisa a recibir al chico, y los dos se fundieron en un amable y fraternal abrazo.

\- Naruto que bien que estés por aquí, hace lo menos un mes que no te veíamos esa hermosa cabellera, antes solías venir todos los días a comer.

\- Sí, bueno ya sabes, estamos un poco liados; no hay tiempo este año será el definitivo, no dejaremos que se nos escapen.

\- Eso espero, cundo esto acabe quiero volver a verte sonreír como cuando eras pequeño.

\- Claro, viejo, cuando acabe volveré a comer aquí todos los días, lo prometo- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Perfecto, me fio de ti; bueno ¿qué va ser?

\- Pues… tres de lo de siempre; son para Sakura-chan y Sasuke, para llevar por favor

\- Ahora te lo preparo- Dijo el viejo para luego marcharse de vuelta a la cocina.

En el restaurante se hizo el silencio absoluto, Ayame se sentó en una silla a ojear un revista, Naruto esperaba sus fideos y la mujer de pelo azul seguía comiendo su ración.

Pasados unos minutos la mujer ya había terminado su comida, y dirigió una mirada al hombre rubio que estaba esperando su orden.

-Parece que te conocen bien- Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo al rubio- lo digo por la forma tan efusiva de saludarte.

\- Sí, bueno me conocen desde que era un crio, siempre venía aquí a comer- respondió Naruto mirando a la mujer que se levantaba ya de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse, se fijó en ella detalladamente, alta, delgada, parecía tener un buen trasero y sin ningún tipo de duda una perfecta delantera; _no me importaría pasa una noche con ella_ , se dijo el rubio así mismo- ¿Y usted viene seguido?

\- No la verdad, no vivo en Tokio, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo.

\- Oh, es una pena, me encantaría verla más a menudo por aquí- Dijo el ojiazul dedicando una sonrisa pícara a la mujer que se la devolvió con gusto.

\- Bueno pues si usted se ofrece a enseñarme la zona, nos podríamos ver más seguido.

La mujer pasó por el lodo del rubio, tocándole el brazo de una manera coqueta, dejó el dinero de su comida en el mostrador, y por última vez se dirigió a Naruto.

\- Llámeme- dijo en su susurro en el oído del rubio, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de visita y le otorgaba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Después se marchó dejando a rubio totalmente hipnotizado mirando por donde se había ido, _efectivamente un trasero nada decepcionante,_ pensó el rubio. Este miraba la tarjeta donde venía escrito un nombre y un teléfono.

\- Konan…- repitió el ojiazul mirando el nombre de la tarjeta, le sonaba ¿pero de qué?

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar con tu… estoooo… con ya sabes…?-

\- No, no sé- Dijo el  ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona

-¡con tu “cosa”!- dijo señalando la entrepierna del rubio con la cara muy sonrojada-Deberías usar la neurona que te queda para algo de provecho y dejar de estar con mujeres una sola noche.

\- ¡Oye! Hay mujeres que es lo que quieren una simple noche de placer, con un hombre atractivo y por supuesto un dios del sexo.

-¿En serio? Pues quiero conocer a ese “dios del sexo”, porque lo que yo veo es un hombre más salido que el pico de una mese, solamente.

En ese momento salía de la cocina el viejo cargado con dos bolsas de plástico.

\- Toma, tu pedido, lo de siempre y espero que la próxima vez que vengas te quedes a comer.

\- Tenlo por seguro, viejo- Dijo el rubio dándole el dinero de la comida-¡Nos vemos!

El rubio que había salido del restaurante con las dos bolsas de comida, se dirigía de vuelta al local, donde seguro le esperaban impacientes, en el camino pasó por un parque, normalmente lo rodeaba, pero esta vez quería atravesarlo.

Niños jugando, gritos, cometas surcando el perfecto cielo azul de Tokio, árboles que llegaban al infinito, jardines verdes recién regados repletos de coloridas y olorosas flores, había de todo los tipos rosas, margaritas, tulipanes… todo era perfecto, quizás demasiado perfecto para su vida, una vida llena de excesos y enormes turbulencias, no es que él quisiera que su vida fuera un torbellino pero le había tocado así, tampoco se quejaba tenía dinero y para que nos vamos engañar era poderoso, muy poderoso, reconocido en su mundo y también por otros; pero también existían aquellas personas para las que era totalmente irrelevante y desconocido; amaba su anonimato, ojala pudiera ser así siempre, pero Naruto estaba tranquilo dentro de poco todo acabaría y sería un ciudadano más de la magnífica ciudad de Tokio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Hinata era un día totalmente normal y monótono, era un día más en su vida, toda su clase a su alrededor a la hora de la comida, más de diez confesiones (lo normal era una media de 4), la admiraban, la imitaban, la hacían  la pelota; pero ella estaba acostumbrada y no le importaba, al fin y al cabo ella era la princesa Hyuga, el ejemplo a seguir de todas la chicas de su escuela, recatada, refinada, hermosa, inteligente, era la única forma de demostrar as u padre que era totalmente capaz de ser la perfecta dama.

A la salida de la escuela Hinata se despidió de sus amigos y se dispuso a irse, siempre cogía el camino más largo hacía su casa, para perder tiempo más que nada, hace solamente un año un chofer de la familia venía a recogerla a la puerta de su escuela, ella lo odiaba, parecía como si no tuviera libertad, pero consiguió convencer a su padre de que la dejara volver sola a casa; en el camino pasaba por un parque, para Hinata era uno de los parques más hermosos de Japón, hasta tenía un lago donde habitaban patos y alrededor una zona de césped lleno de árboles de cerezo, le encantaba pasear y ver a los niños, las madres, las parejas cogidas de las manos, los abuelos alimentando a las aves, al vendedor de helados que siempre la saludaba con una sonrisa la chica que se pasa horas tocando su guitarra en una banco, para ella era uno de los mejores momentos del día, por no decir el mejor; pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de bajar del majestuoso castillo Hyuga, al la vida normal, quería poder salir a la calle sin guarda espaldas, anhelaba poder mantener una relación sin que uno de los trabajadores de su padre le amenazara simplemente porque no era un buen partido o no la merecía, según su padre ella aspiraba a más, a lo mejor un joven de la realeza de algún país, o el heredero de una importante empresa, lo importante es que a le agradara a su padre.

Hinata pesaba en su viada, en lo maravillosa que era, no podía quejarse lo tenía todo, aunque sacrificara alguna que otra cosa, eso no importaba; el sentimentalismo estaba sobrevalorado; si no tenias dinero y reconocimiento no eras nadie, eso era lo más importante el dinero, con eso podías tener todo lo que quisieras, no había nada que no se pudiera comprar, ¿amistad?, al fin y al cabo cuanto más dinero más personas a tu alrededor, Hinata no consideraba que Shino y Kiba estuvieran con ella por el dinero o por su familia ellos la querían por eso ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, ellos tres eran la verdadera amistad; ¿el amor? Por favor, el amor es un simple invento que fomentaba en consumismo, lo importante es que por sexo se podía pagar; esas eran las ideas con las que Hinata había crecido y ella no iba cambiar su estilo de vida.

Paseando por uno de los caminos que recorrían el parque, una mariposa se le cruzó por delante de los ojos, la joven siguiendo con la mirada a este insecto perdiendo de vista el camino y donde ponía el pie, un agujero en el camino hizo que volviera a la realidad.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó, el bache no era muy profundo, pero el susto del impacto hizo que exagerara algo su reacción.

La chica se incorporó del suelo limpiándose su  impecable uniforme con sus manos magulladas por la caída.

El ruido de unas bolsas de plástico sobre el suelo y unos pasaos acercarse la alertó, Hinata levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su joven vida, eran azules, en ese instante el azul se había convertido en su color favorito.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el chico, la ayudó a levantarse del suelo completamente y la devolvió su mochila, Hinata pudo fijarse en el joven por completo, rubio, alto, de piel morena; para Hinata era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, ningún hombre la había producido tal reacción en su cuerpo, la chica comenzó a acalorase, sentir un pequeño picor en su estomago, si no fuera porque lo acaba de conocer pensaría que estaba enamorada del desconocido.

-S-si- respondió en voz baja.

El chico le sonrío, sus dientes eran totalmente blancos y desprendían un brillo que no era normal, Hinata no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad, así que le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tímida.

 - Bueno parece que está bien así que me marcho la próxima vez ten más cuidado al andar-decía el hombre manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara.

\- S-si- dijo ella

\- Adiós

\- Adiós

El joven rubio recogió sus bolsas y se marchó, Hinata se quedó estática durante unos minutos, luego recuperó la compostura y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa, esta vez no sufriría ningún percance en el camino.

Hinata no pensaba que ese simple encuentro supondría el inicio de las turbulencias en su perfecta vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido del agrado de alguien, es mi primera historia y la verdad es que no tengo mucha seguridad en mi forma de escribir sobre todo de escribir las descripciones. Me gustaría ir mejorando mi calidad de escritura a medida del avance de la historia.
> 
> Bueno por si queda alguna duda, el manga o anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.


End file.
